


[Podfic] Exceeding Orders

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Philomytha's fic</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>What if Illyan had ordered Miles to find him an elephant?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Exceeding Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exceeding Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151752) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



**Rating:** G   
  
**Length:**  3 minutes   
  
**Download Link** [at the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exceeding-orders-0)


End file.
